Conventional internal combustion engines include positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) systems that typically include a PCV port in the zip tube between the throttle body and the intake manifold chamber. For some engines, the zip tube is not long enough to provide for a desired distribution of PCV air pressure evenly into the combustion chambers. In such a scenario, an attachment PCV system is often utilized, which increases the cost and complexity of the engine assembly, as well as provides for potential additional leak paths. Further, such an attachment system requires additional packaging space, which is typically at a premium in the under hood area of the vehicle. Thus, while such conventional PCV systems do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.